Night Visitor
by GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: Kaneki drops in while Hide is having trouble sleeping , this night ends in a lot of lost affection.


Hide lay in his bed in his empty room. The moonlight glimmered through his opened window and he couldn't help but think of the CCG. He would have to go back tomorrow, before they perform another raid on the 20th ward. 

Thoughts of anything swirled in his head. Sleep was far from his reach and the heavy thoughts weighing his mind down were already visiting. His whole being was feeling restless and his thoughts went deeper and deeper digging down into his deepest worries. Hide tossed and turned and after a while his blanket ended up on the other side of his room and his sheet was beginning to slip off of his bed.

"Hide" he heard a familiar voice from just behind him. Rolling over cautiously, Hide's eyes locked onto a white heard male sitting on his window's edge. He looked nervous and jittery yet, Hide already knew who it was. It was Kaneki of course. Who else had a voice like that?

"Kaneki?" Hide gasped sitting upright, the figure froze slightly but nodded unsurely, "come in dude! What- what are you doing at my window?" Hide finally asked, stiffening Kaneki unsurely stepped in. By just the moon's light Hide could only see some of Kaneki's features. But he still knew the latter looked completely different.

"I was just visiting, ha-ha" the other nervously played off, "at 2 am through my window?" questioned the other with raised brows, grinning shyly Kaneki scratched his cheek nervously. "I didn't think anything of it."

Shrugging as if it were a casual thing. Hide flung his legs over the edge of his bed excitedly "I'll grab ya a futon dude, just let me turn the light on."

"No!" Kaneki lunged hurriedly from his spot; he pulled Hide into a tight embrace and held him where he was. Kaneki did not want Hide to see him like this. To see him with his revealed ghoul eye or his new appearance. Most importantly Kaneki did not want Hide to see the worry and sadness in his eyes. He didn't even know why he came to Hide's in the first place.

"Are you alright? I haven't seen you for a while." Stated Hide, who felt the warmth in his chest flutter, Hide was hoping this was anything but a dream. "Yeah, I've been busy. But I'm alright." Kaneki muttered feeling his old and cherished feelings rise up in him. Only Hide could make him feel like this.

"What do you wanna do?" Hide asked anxiously without looking back over Kaneki. "I-I-I just want to hold you... like this" Kaneki muttered shyly, he nuzzled his flushed face into Hide's tense back. "You can. But let me get the futon so you have somewhere to sleep" Hide interjected with a slight shade of red covering his cheeks. "No" Kaneki muttered stubbornly he tightened his grip on Hide and pulled the male even closer to him.

"It won't take long I just need to turn the light on and grab it" Hide explained, "No" Kaneki said more forcibly. "Come on dude stop being so stubborn" Hide whined he began to struggle in Kaneki's strong grip that was loosening by the second. Just as he was almost free two other things shot out of nowhere and wrapped around his waist. Hide looked down at the new forces around his waist. Curiously he stared at it in wonder. Until it struck him, wrapped around him was a Kagune, not just any Kagune but Kaneki's. This meant Kaneki really was a...a... ghoul.

It panged him with guilt knowing that Kaneki had been hiding this ever since he went missing. Kaneki probably had no idea his Kagune was out, Hide had heard that Kagune's were mainly controlled by a ghouls emotions.

"Fine you win, but tomorrow you're spilling everything. Okay?" Hide asked. Sinking into Kaneki's embrace until his Kagune eventually disappeared, leaving his waist feeling empty and cold. Nodding into Hide's back Kaneki let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on" Kaneki coaxed, He gently pulled his best friend down so they were spooning. Gulping Hide rolled into Kaneki's embrace to face the boy who was staring down at him with so many emotions. Kaneki may have not realized but with the moon's light shining in Hide could see the one ghoul eye staring straight at him.

As if he were caressing a book's spine, Kaneki reached out with one hand and gently cupped Hide's cheek who leaned into it with a small smile. "I missed you" Hide whispered in a gentle tone of voice, smiling sadly at his best friend Kaneki spoke "I missed you too."

After a while, Kaneki nervously moved in closer, so his and Hide's foreheads touched. Both of them flushed a bright red but they never dropped eye contact. Kaneki pulled Hide in closer into his embrace and held him as if he was going to disappear.

"You know I love you right?" Kaneki questioned.

"Yeah I do" Hide replied softly, feeling as though he was on cloud nine.

"Good remember that" was the last thing the ghoul whispered. Kaneki moved in and pressed a lingering kiss to Hide's forehead. Nuzzling his head into the crook of Hide's neck, that was how the two fell asleep. Tangled together with legs and arms whilst Kaneki held Hide close to him.

The next morning when Hide woke up to the sun shining directly on him he sat up fast to look around , Kaneki was nowhere in sight. But on the side of the bed Kaneki had slept in. Was the white eye patch he had once worn as if he were saying 'it wasn't a dream' to Hide right now.


End file.
